Papa Louie Pals
Papa Louie Pals is an non-game app that was first announced on December 4, 2017. The game was released on March 26, 2018. Introduction Hey Everyone! Today we're excited to announce our newest upcoming app, Papa Louie Pals! Just what's Papa Louie Pals you ask? Well, one should first make note that we're calling this an app and not necessarily a game. After years and looking at tons of fan art, letters, stories, and Customerpalooza creations, we’ve come to one major conclusion… We have the most creative fans in the world! So in developing Papa Louie Pals, we wanted to create something that would complement and drive our fans’ amazing creativity! Although we’re sure you all have plenty of questions, fear not, for we'll be revealing more details soon enough. One thing you’ll be excited to know is that this'll be a free app! (Oh, and don’t worry, we're still very much hard at work on the next gameria!) Description Let your creativity shine in Papa Louie Pals, where YOU create the characters and stories in Papa Louie's world! Design and save a collection of your own unique Pals, and use them to build scenes and stories to share. CREATE TONS OF PALS: It's now easier than ever to design your own characters! Use sliders to adjust your Pal's body, choose from a wide range of skin tones and hair colors, and add extra details like freckles and makeup to your Pal. Find just the right hairstyle for that perfect look, and change the mouth and eye styles to give them some personality. Switch to the clothing section at any time to choose from hundreds of unique shirts, pants, skirts, jackets, hats, and accessories for your Pal, and change the colors of each item to create an amazing outfit. BUILD SCENES AND TELL STORIES: Creating Pals is only the beginning! Combine your Pals with scenery, word bubbles, and props to arrange your own custom scenes. You can place Pals anywhere you like in a scene, and use gestures to rotate and resize them. Choose from a wild assortment of poses for each character, and change their facial expressions to match their mood. There are a variety of backgrounds you can use in your scenes to help tell your story, and dozens of props that your Pals can hold in their hands. If you Pals have something to say, you can also add word bubbles and captions to the scene! ADD PAPA LOUIE AND HIS FRIENDS: Are your Pals looking for even more friends? You can also include Papa Louie and his famous customers from his many restaurants like Papa’s Freezeria! Multiple Customer Packs are available that include a handful of customers, tons of new backgrounds and props for your scenes, as well as new clothing that any of your custom Pals can use. Customers can use all of the same poses and props as your Pals, and they even come with their own unique alternate outfits. SAVE AND SHARE: Once you've created a scene, you can save an image to your device, or share it with your friends through messages or on social media! You can also go back and edit any of your saved scenes and Pals whenever you like. ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES: Use the images of your scenes for all sorts of things like comic strips, memes, or visual fan fiction. Showcase your character designs, create crazy situations for your Pals, or tell a story across multiple scenes. Features *Creation tool based in the Papa Louie universe *Design custom characters with hundreds of clothing items, hairstyles, and more *Build scenes with the Pals you create *Choose from multiple backgrounds including patterns, outdoor areas, and indoor scenes *Give props to your Pals in your custom scenes *Add word bubbles and captions to tell a story *Get Customer Packs to add poseable customers, new backgrounds, and more themed props and clothing Previews *'12/04/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa Louie Pals!?! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10155 *'12/11/2017:' Sneak Peek: Intro to Papa Louie Pals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10177 *'12/18/2017:' Sneak Peek: Colors and Styles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10215 *'12/27/2017:' Sneak Peek: Mouth and Eyes http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10236 *'01/02/2018:' Sneak Peek: Clothing http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10257 *'01/10/2018:' Sneak Peek: Bookmarks http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10318 *'01/18/2018:' Name and Save Your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10351 *'01/25/2018:' Starting your Scene! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10387 *'02/01/2018:' Backdrops! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10419 *'02/08/2018:' Posing your Pal! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10458 *'02/15/2018:' Props and Wardrobe http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10492 *'02/22/2018:' Word Bubbles http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10512 *'02/27/2018:' Saving and Sharing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10546 *'03/06/2018:' Customer Packs! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10568 *'03/13/2018:' Coming March 26th! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10595 *'03/26/2018:' Get Papa Louie Pals Now! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10647 Customer Packs As announced in a preview, fans can now add some of their favorite customers from the games to their scenes. Each pack will include 8 customers (with their style B outfits, holiday outfits, or Halloween costumes), 14 unique props, and 12 additional background scenes. Presently, there are three customer packs: *Papa Louie (Free) **Customers included: Papa Louie, Wally, Greg, Mary, Sue, Allan, Robby, and Big Pauly **Backgrounds included: 2 Tastyville Apartment scenes (one in a hallway, and one inside a room), Pauly's Pepper exterior during day and night and interior as well, Fluffmart interior, Fluffmart exterior, 2 Multigrain Fields scenes, Papa's Pizzeria rooftop during day and night, inside a portal, the Flipline's 10 year anniversary medallion, Pasta Jungle Ruins, Marinara Rapids, 2 Sausage Mines scenes, and a lakeside. *Papa's Freezeria ($0.99) **Customers included: Alberto, Penny, Captain Cori, Ivy, Utah, Kahuna, Gremmie, and Ninjoy **Backgrounds included: Freezeria Kitchen & Lobby, S.S. Louie, Beach, Surf Shack *Papa's Cupcakeria ($0.99) **Customers included: James, Willow, Santa, Trishna, Mayor Mallow, Scarlett, Nevada, and Franco **Backgrounds included: Cupcakeria Kitchen & Lobby, Willow's room, The Great Sprinkler Chalet, Biscotti Bookstore, The North Pole Updates March 28, 2018 *Better support for large phones *More accents and punctuation for some fonts in text bubbles *Improved performance on "Choose a Scene" screen *Improved sharing images (you can now share to Facebook!) April 5, 2018 *Fixed Papa Louie Pals crashing or stopping when other apps are updated or installed (Android/Amazon) Trivia *This is the first app of Flipline Studios that is not a game. **This is the first creativity app of Flipline Studios. *This is the second free app of Flipline Studios, the first being Slider Scouts. *According to Matt on the Flipline Forum, the "height slider" will now stretch or squash the character's torso as well as changing their neck length (instead of just changing the neck like it used to), so that helps a bit making tall or short or child-sized characters. This feature will also be used in Papa's Scooperia. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=36041.msg1977680#msg1977680 Gallery PLP blog banner.jpg PLP splash animate.gif sneakpeek_papalouiepals01.png intro_body_01.jpg intro_body_02.jpg intro_body_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals02.png color_style_01.jpg color_style_02.jpg color_style_03.jpg color_style_04.jpg color_style_05.jpg color_style_06.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals03.png Face_01.jpg Face_02.jpg Face_03.jpg Face_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals04.png clothes_02.jpg clothes_03.jpg clothes_04.jpg clothes_05.jpg clothes_06.jpg clothes_07.jpg clothes_08.jpg clothes_09.jpg clothes_10.jpg clothes_11.jpg clothes_12.jpg clothes_13.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals05.png bookmark_01.jpg bookmark_02.jpg bookmark_03.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals06.png saving_01.jpg saving_02.jpg saving_03.jpg saving_04.jpg facebookpost_papalouiepals07.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals07.png Starting a Scene01.jpg Starting a Scene02.jpg Starting a Scene03.jpg Starting a Scene04.jpg Starting a Scene05.jpg Starting a Scene06.jpg Starting a Scene07.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals08.png scene_13.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals09.jpg backgrounds_01.jpg backgrounds_021.jpg backgrounds_03.jpg backgrounds_12.jpg backgrounds_04.jpg pose_01.jpg pose_02.jpg pose_03.jpg pose_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals10.jpg objects_01.jpg objects_02.jpg objects_03.jpg objects_04.jpg objects_05.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals11.jpg words_01.jpg words_02.jpg words_03.jpg words_04.jpg words_05.jpg words_06.jpg words_07.jpg words_08.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals12.png save_01.jpg save_02.jpg save_03.jpg save_04.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals13.png customerpack_06.jpg customerpack_05.jpg customerpack_04.jpg customerpack_03.jpg customerpack_07.jpg customerpack_08.jpg customerpack_01.jpg customerpack_02.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals14.png launchdate_sm.jpg sneakpeek_papalouiepals15.png Papa Louie Pals Papa Louie Pals banner.png screenshot_01a.jpg screenshot_02a.jpg screenshot_03a.jpg screenshot_04a.jpg screenshot_05a.jpg app_upsell_plp.jpg 6moredays_blog.jpg 5moredays_blog.jpg 4moredays_blog.jpg 3moredays_blog.jpg 2moredays_blog.jpg 1dayblog.jpg papalouiepals.png PLP mainpage banner.png PLP - Web promo banner.png PLP - blog launch pic.png Category:Apps